¡¡Las mellizas Sunders!
by Nat-balck15
Summary: .Dos chicas llegan a la casa de los Weasley, con la intensión de ingresar al Colegio Hogwarts, pero no sólo logran ésto sino también llevarse el amor de dos de los integrantes de ésta familia.rnNo solo es una historia de amor, sino que detras de ésta se e
1. Las mellizas Sunders

**Hola este es mi ff, espero que les guste .Por favor mandenme sus opiniones son muy importantes para mi.**

* * *

Era una mañana nublada, cuando una lechuza llego de la nada a la casa de los Weasly. A Percy lo agarró tan de sorpresa que no tuvo tiempo de correrse de adelante de la ventana en la que estaba apollado.

La señora Weasly corrió de un empujón a su hijo y agarró con mucho cuidado a la lechuza. Llamó a gritos a su marido, tan fuerte, que no solo acudió él sino que toda la familia completa.

Mira llegó, por fin llegó dijo la mujer muy emocionada.

¿Qué es ? dijo el señor Weasly medio confundido.

Es la carta de ellas le contesto.

En serio?pregunto Percy casi entendiendo de lo que hablaban sus padres.

De que están hablando?pregunto George.

No lo puedo creer nos eligieron a nosotros entre todos los de la Orden dijo la señora Weasly realmente emocionada.

Qué? pregunto Fred entre enojado y emocionado.

Eso ¿de qué hablan? dijo Ginny.

Se acuerdan de las chicas que les contamos que podrían llegar a venir a pasar las vacaciones acá. les contó el señor al unísono Fred, George, Ginny y Ron ,que no entendía nada pues no había estado con ellos en las primeras semanas.

Pues si ...vendrán contestó Percy.

Y eso que tiene de extraordinario??pregunto Fred y agregó son dos nenas nada más.

Ahh ahora se cree grande!!!!dijo Ron sarcásticamente.

Cállate idiotale contesto Fred.

Basta chicos!!.La cosa es que cuando lleguen ellas deben de portarse muy bien ,ME ESCUCHARON NO???dijo la señora Weasly casi dirigiéndose solo a los mellizos.

Lo haremos mamá ;pero puedes decirnos de quienes hablan?dijo Ginny.

Hablamos de las mellizas SUNDERS (nota se pronuncia "sanders"jeje)contesto Percy.

Pero sus hermanos seguían sin entender.

* * *

**Por favor si quieren que lo siga respóndanme ( aunque sé que todavía no les va a interesar mucho que digamos,"hasta que conozcan a las mellizas jeje).Díganme que les pareció.**

**CHAU..............................Natyblack15**


	2. La presentación

_Capítulo 2: La Presentación_.

Hola espero que les guste no lo escribí antes porque tuve problemas con la página.

* * *

**Ya era tarde y La Madriguera estaba más limpia y ordenada de lo que jamás nadie la vio. No había un papel el piso, ni una miga en la mesa.**

**La familia estaba muy expectante porque esa noche conocerían a las mellizas.**

**El señor y la señora Weasly estaban muy nerviosos y hablaban a escondidas de sus hijos. Percy se puso inaguantable, acomodaba todo lo que veía a su alcance, aunque ya estaba acomodado. Fred y George debatían a cada rato como serían las chicas. Ginny se mostraba muy contenta y a cada rato comentaba que "estaba feliz porque podría hablar con otras chicas aparte de su madre".Ron por el contrario de **

**familia no le importaba mucho el hecho de que vinieran esas chicas a su casa porque estaría ocupado con sus amigos que lo visitarían ese verano.(nota: harry y hermione).**

**Era de noche y la familia se sentó a comer afuera. Era una noche nublada pero templada; podría ser que lloviera en poco tiempo.**

**Hacía unas horas que nadie hablaba de las mellizas, cuando Ginny preguntó a su padre:**

**Papá, cuántos años tienen esas chicas?**

**No lo sabemos hija le respondió éste**

**Saben por lo menos si son buenas personas??? insistió Ginny.**

**Lo único que nos dijo la Orden, fue que eran unas chicas importantes para la sociedad mágica y muy bien educadas, aunque teníamos que tener cuidado con el temperamento de una de las dos le respondió su hermano Percy.**

**Por qué son tan importantes??, no entiendo preguntó Ron.**

**Eso es algo que todavía no pueden saber, si llegan a tener confianza con alguna de ellas le pueden preguntar, pero ahora nole dijo la señora Weasly.**

**Son lindas??preguntó George y Fred rió por lo bajo.**

**GEORGE!!!le gritó la señora Weasly.**

**Sólo era una preguntase excusó George y le hizo una sonrisa cómplice a su gemelo.**

**Luego de terminar de comer, levantaron la mesa y se fueron adentro porque iba a llover.**

**Escribieron a que hora iban a llegar?preguntó Percy procurando que sólo sus padres escucharan.**

**No, no lo hicieron... Espero que no les haya pasado nada dijo la señora Weasly algo preocupada.**

**Saben la dirección??preguntó Ginny que había escuchado la conversación.**

**Suponemos que sí le respondió su padre.**

**MIREN!!!exclamó Ron y todos miraron la ventana que señalaba.**

**Una lechuza grande y bonita entraba por ella. El señor Weasly la agarró, sacó la carta que tenía en la pata y leyó en voz alta:**

_Queridos señores Weasly: _

_Les escribo para avisarles que estamos por llegar, para agradecerles el recibirnos en su casa y para pedirle que si nos puede esperar afuera para orientarnos._

_PD: soy una de las mellizas._

_Hasta Pronto: Natalia Sunders_

**Vamos Molly?le preguntó el señor Weasly a su mujer**

**Sí claro respondió su mujer muy emocionada.**

**Por fin van a llegar!!exclamó Ginny muy contenta.**

**Ohhh!! Como si fueran mucho se burló Fred deben ser dos nenitas, lo único que me faltaba; hacer de niñero! **

**Cállate Fred deja de hablar pavadas le ordenó Percy.**

**El señor y la señora Weasly miraban hacia todos lados tratando de encontrar alguna señal de las mellizas, cuando de pronto divisaron algo parecido a un auto y dos escobas.**

**Crees que son ellas?le preguntó el señor Weasly a su mujer.**

**No lo séle respondió.**

**Pronto se acercaron más y pudieron ver que quienes volaban en las escobas eran dos chicas jóvenes.**

**Al aterrizar, la persona que estaba en el auto se bajó y se dirigió hacia los señores Weasly. Era una chica alta, rubia y muy bonita.**

**Buenas noches saludó amablemente y estrechó la mano del señor Weasly y luego de la señora sentimos llegar tarde, me llamo Claudia Sunders y soy hermana de las mellizas.**

**Buenas noches le respondió la señora Weasly con algo de vergüenza.**

**Sí muy buenas y más aún que nos conocemos, soy Arthur Weasly y ella es mi mujer Molly.**

**Mucho gusto respondió Claudia y agregó dirigiéndose a las otras dos brujas chicas vengan a presentarse que estamos en el lugar correcto.**

**Sí claro respondieron, agarraron sus escobas y caminaron hacia su hermana.**

**Hola dijo una sonriendo me llamo Natalia Sunders y fui la que escribió la carta.**

**Hola dijo la otra soy Cinthia Sunders, mucho gusto.**

**Son muy lindas!! Me las imaginaba más pequeñas exclamó el señor Weasly.**

**Muchas gracias respondieron las mellizas con algo de vergüenza.**

**Bien, pasen pasen, que parece que va a llover!dijo la señora Weasly.**

**Que suerte que le traemos no? dijo Natalia con una sonrisa.**

**Los cinco rieron y entraron a La Madriguera.**

**Que linda casa!le comentó Claudia a sus hermanas.**

**Sí muy bonita le contestó Natalia.**

**Claudia y los Weasly siguieron hablando, mientras Natalia y Cinthia miraban la casa y hablaban en voz baja; cuando Natalia escuchó unas voces detrás de una puerta.**

**Disculpen, hay más personas aquí?preguntó.**

**Ahhh!!, lo siento le contestó el señor el señor Weasly y agregó son mis hijos, los quieren conocer? **

**Sí, por supuesto respondieron ambas.**

**Pasen, mientras nosotros hablamos con su hermana.**

**Bien, permiso le respondió Natalia y agarró a su hermana por un brazo.**

**Natalia abrió muy lentamente la puerta para que nadie se dé cuenta y entraron.**

**Fred, George, Percy y Ron, no se dieron cuenta de que habían entrado, pues estaban de espaldas a la puerta.**

**La única que se dio cuenta de su presencia fue Ginny, que sonrió cómplice y siguió discutiendo con Fred.**

**Ya te dije que no te hagas ilusiones, esas chicas deben ser feas, gordas antipáticas y tontas, no sé porque son tan importantes para la comunidad mágica le discutía Fred.**

**Ya te dije que no! le contestó Ginny ya habiendo conocido a las mellizas.**

**Cuanto te apuesto que sí?? insistió Fred.**

**Yo te apuesto a que son todo lo contrario le dijo Natalia con voz desafiante.**

**El muy tonto no se dio cuenta de que la voz que le hablaba no era conocida y alzó su mano:**

**Trato hecho, pero que apostamos? le contestó Fred.**

**Yo apuesto mis mejores chascos a los tuyos le respondió Natalia y le dio la mano me presento soy Natalia y ella es mi hermana Cinthia, somos las mellizas de las que tu padre les ha estado hablando. Mucho gusto.**

**Hola a todos dijo Cinthia y saludó con la mano y agregó dirigiéndose a Fred Ahora que te parecemos?**

**Ehhh!!! balbuceó éste y Natalia le soltó la mano.**

**Deja, no importa, no nos conocías le dijo Natalia y le sonrió, Fred le devolvió la sonrisa y le dijo a Ginny:**

**Tenías razón en lo que dijiste no son nada parecidas a lo que yo dije.**

**Las mellizas le sonrieron.**

**En ese momento entraron por la puerta, el señor y la señora Weasly junto con Claudia.**

**Y…Ya se presentaron? le preguntó la última a las mellizas.**

**Supongo que sí le contestó Cinthia entre una pequeña risa.**

**Que es "supongo" no les entiendo? contestó Claudia un poco confundida.**

**Después te contamos le respondió Natalia lo que Claudia entendió como un "Tuvimos problemas con uno de los chicos".**

**Después de un rato Claudia preguntó al señor Weasly:**

**Señor lo le importaría que nos vayamos a dormir.**

**No claro vengan que les muestro su habitación le contestó éste.**

**Si no le importa puede ser que por esta noche durmieran en una carpa conmigo afuera preguntó de nuevo Claudia y al ver la cara de los Weasly agregó No es que no confíe en ustedes, claro que no, lo que pasa es que es la última noche que estoy en Londres.**

**Siendo así claro que no importa le respondió el señor Weasly y las acompañó afuera junto con Percy.**

**Una vez allí encontraron una carpa mágica armada perfectamente, el la que entraron las Sunders y se despidieron del señor Weasly y Percy.**

**Si quieren que lo continúe por favor avísenme, pero sé que por ahí todavía no les va a interesar mucho, pero por favor esperen unos capítulos más.**

* * *

**Por favor mandenmé sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí.**

**Chau………….Natyblack15.**


	3. Gemelos y mellizas

_**Capítulo 3: "Gemelos y Mellizas"**_

_**Hola espero que les esté gustando mi ff, este capítulo lo voy a escribir por partes porque es muy largo.**_

* * *

**A la mañana del siguiente día, la señora Weasly, fue a despertar a las chicas junto con Ginny, quien estaba realmente contenta, porque le encantó la manera en que Natalia le había hecho callar la boca a Fred.**

_**Toc-Toc-Toc.**_

**Sí, espere un ratito dijo una voz desde adentro.**

**Sí claro le respondió la señora Weasly.**

**Ahh!!, pero es usted señora, viene con algún varón? preguntó Claudia.**

**No, vengo con mi hija dijo ésta.**

**Ahh!!, entonces pasen.**

**Una de las mellizas abrió la puerta de la carpa y la señora Weasly entró con Ginny detrás.**

**Era muy grande, aunque por fuera parecía una carpa _muggle _normal. Habían tres habitaciones, cada una con el nombre de quien la ocupaba (_Natalia y Cinthia; Marcos; Mariana, Claudia y Jessica), _una cocina ,un baño y el living en donde se encontraban las mellizas con su hermana.**

**Que linda carpa!! mencionó Ginny.**

**Gracias Ginny le contestó Natalia.**

**Cómo sabes mi nombre? se extrañó la chica.**

**Sé muchas cosas de ti y espero llegar a ser tu amiga para conocerte más, aunque no conozco mucho de tus hermanos le respondió Natalia.**

**Sé que van a ser buenas amigas dijo Claudia y sonrió.**

**Y ya te vas? le preguntó Cinthia a su hermana.**

**Sí le contestó Claudia algo triste.**

**No te vayas Claudia, que yo no soporto a Yessica le dijo Natalia.**

**Quién es Yessica? preguntó Ginny.**

**Es mi hermana, explicó Cinthia digo, nuestra hermana, en fin, va a venir a conocer "a los que nos van a cuidar y hacer conocer Londres", según ella claro, aunque nosotras sólo queremos un lugar en donde quedarnos.**

**Ahh! Y cuándo llega?preguntó la señora Weasly algo más ansiosa que Ginny.**

**Espero que veinte años comentó Natalia algo enojada.**

**Supongo que en unos dos o tres días, a usted le importaría?dijo Cinthia bastante seria.**

**No claro que no le respondió la señora Weasly.**

**Por qué no la aguntás?preguntó Ginny a Natalia.**

**Lo que pasa es que en mi familia somos muy unidos y esas cosas, cualquiera haría cualquier cosa por alguno de sus hermanos; pero Yessica es distinta, Yessica es capaz de abandonarnos total de quedar bien frente a sus superiores, lo único que me cae bien de ella es que juega muy bien al Quiddich y que nos enseña defensa personal le contestó Natalia…Ginny no entendió mucho lo de defensa personal pero igual no dijo nada.**

**Entonces es muy parecida a Percy comentó Ginny algo después.**

**Capaz que se lleven bien dijo Cinthia.**

**Si puede ser dijo la señora Weasly y agregó vamos a desayunar?.**

**Siii!! dijeron Natalia, Cinthia y Ginny al unísono.**

**Le ayudamos señora! afirmó Claudia.**

**No quédense tranquilas que yo puedo contestó ésta y decime Molly.**

**No te lo estamos pidiendo Molly, te lo estamos diciendo dijo Claudia y se rió.**

**Claudia y la señora Weasly salieron de la carpa y se dirigieron a la casa. Ginny y las mellizas se quedaron hablando fuera de la carpa pues Natalia la estaba desarmando con su varita.**

**Todavía nadie nos preguntó nada comentó Cinthia.**

**Nada de qué? preguntó Ginny acordándose de las palabras de su hermano "son muy importantes para la comunidad mágica".**

**Lo que quiero decir continuó Cinthia es que no nos preguntaron nada de nuestros datos, ni que nos gusta hacer y esas cosas.**

**Lo que pasa es que anoche no hubo tiempo para nada comentó Ginny pasó todo muy rápido, y aparte cuando yo las vi entrar ,estaba discutiendo con mi hermano y agrego pero esperen al desayuno y vas a ver como las atacan los gemelos.**

**Hablando de eso, qué dijo tu hermano después de lo que le dije? dijo Natalia y sonrió con cara de acordarse algo.**

**Estaba muy avergonzado y dijo que les iba a pedir disculpas contestó Ginny sonriendo y agregó le gustaste mucho!!!**

**Quee?? preguntó Natalia mientras se acercaba a ellas después de lo que le dije, le caí bien?.**

**Claro, dijo que eras muy linda y que nadie le calló la boca tan bien como vos!.**

**JA-JA-JA las tres rieron hasta entrar en la casa.**

**Cuando entraron vieron a Fred, George, y Ron sentados hablando en un rincón de la mesa, a Percy y el señor Weasly leyendo el diario y a la señora Weasly y Claudia haciendo el desayuno.**

**Buenos días saludaron Natalia, Cinthia y Ginny.**

**Hola pequeñas, durmieron bien? preguntó el señor Weasly a las chicas.**

**Sí muchas gracias respondió Natalia y Cinthia asintió con la cabeza.**

**Las tres se sentaron cerca de los chicos para ver si podían entablar una conversación.**

**Hola dijo Natalia y se sentó al lado de Ron. Pensó en sentarse al lado de Fred pero luego no lo hizo porque se acordó de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. **

**Hola respondieron George y Ron.**

**Lo mismo pasó con Cinthia, a diferencia que esta vez contestó Fred y no George. Ella se sentó al lado de Ginny, en frente de los gemelos.**

**(NOTA: Ron estaba sentado en la punta de la mesa con los gemelos de un lado y las mellizas con Ginny del otro.)**

**Podemos preguntarles algunas cosas? dijo George a las mellizas.**

**Sí claro respondieron éstas.**

**Les dije, ya empezaron con las preguntas comentó Ginny.**

**Bueno che dijo Fred a su hermana y agregó continúa George.**

**Gracias Fred; Cómo dijeron que se llaman?**

**Natalia dijo ésta.**

**Cinthia dijo la otra.**

**Lindos nombres comentó Ron que se interesaba en el tema.**

**Gracias se rieron las mellizas.**

**Sigamos, Cuántos años tienen? continuó George.**

**Tenemos 17 años contestó Cinthia.**

**Y ustedes cuantos años tienen? preguntó Natalia.**

**Nosotros 18respondieron los gemelos.**

**Yo tengo 16 contestó Ron.**

**Ahh!!, listo dijo Natalia.**

**Bueno, o sea que empiezan 7º año no? continuó George.**

**Sí respondieron ellas.**

**Ese, ese es le año que nosotros abandonamos comentó Fred.**

**Sí, ya sabemos contó Cinthia medio riéndose.**

**Quién les contó?? preguntó Ron algo sorprendido.**

**Nos llega una carta por semana de la Orden y nos enteramos de todo lo que pasa allí y en Howarts explicó Cinthia.**

**También sabemos, por ejemplo, que a Harry Potter le gustaba Cho Chang, a Ron le gusta empezó Natalia y Claudia le tapó la boca bueno Claudia, a Ron no le gusta nadie y a ti te gusta dirigiéndose a Fred te gusta o te gustaba Angelina Jonson.**

**Eso es verdad Fred? le preguntó Ginny sorprendida con razón la invitaste al baile de navidad Ehh!!.**

**Sí, es verdad Ginny dijo Fred casi sin vergüenza hasta esas cosas saben?.**

**Eso y mucho más! dijeron Natalia y Cinthia y le sonrieron.**

**Seguimos con las preguntas?? dijo Ron.**

**Sí dale! respondió Natalia.**

**Qué les gusta hacer? preguntó Ginny.**

**A mi me encanta: jugar al Quiddich, bailar, escuchar música, pelear en duelos, salir y pelear con Yessica enumeró Natalia.**

**A mi me gusta leer, salir, bailar, hacer saltaclases para Natalia y Marcos dijo Cinthia y Natalia se rió y no sé que más.**

**Quién es Marcos?? se interesó Ginny.**

**Y a ti que te importa? saltó Ron.**

**Tenés hermanos cuidas no? preguntó Natalia y Ginny asintió con la cabeza Marcos es nuestro hermano y es muy lindo, seguramente viene a visitarnos la semana que viene.**

**Qué posición juegas en el Quiddich?preguntó Fred a Natalia tratando de cambiar de tema.**

**Ahora soy cazadora, fui golpeadora y guardián.**

**Tantos puestos se sorprendió Ron.**

**Sí Natalia es muy buena dijo Cinthia.**

**No digas pavadas Cinthia! se sonrojó Natalia.**

**Ustedes juegan al Quiddich? preguntó Cinthia después de recibir un codazo de su hermana.**

**Sí, toda la familia menos Percy, papá y mamá le contestó Ginny.**

**Ahh!! Y en qué posición juegan?.**

**Charly y Bill cazadores (NOTA: no sé si es verdad pero yo lo pongo igual jejeje), Ginny buscadora, Ron guardián y nosotros golpeadores le respondió George.**

**Ustedes dos deben ser muy fuertes para jugar de golpeadores dijo Natalia sonriendo y los gemelos le guiñaron un ojo, pero Fred también le sonrió. **

**Después del desayuno, el señor y la señora Weasly anunciaron que se iban a la Orden:**

**Chicos nosotros nos vamos al cuartel general y volvemos en unas horas. Percy tú te quedas a cargo dijo el señor Weasly.**

**Sí claro.**

**Señora Weasly, Cuándo vamos a poder ver a Harry Potter? preguntó Natalia cuando todos se distrajeron.**

**Creo que pronto lo iremos a buscar le respondió con amor la señora Weasly.**

**Muchas gracias.**

**Creo que ya me voy anunció Claudia, que venía de afuera con una lechuza.**

**No podes esperar hasta la tarde? preguntó Cinthia.**

**No bebé le respondió su hermana mayor.**  
**Claudia, podemos hablar? preguntó Natalia un poco (bastante) triste.**

**Sí amor qué pasa?.**

**Natalia pidió permiso con la cabeza a la familia Weasly y a Cinthia, y se fue a la escalera con Claudia, donde no las podían escuchar.**

**Qué pasa Naty, no te caen bien? le preguntó su hermana.**

**No Claudia ellos son muy amorosos, lo que pasa, es que no sé como explicarles, cuando nos pregunten, porque estamos acá.**

**Natalia, no dejes que eso te afecte, me entendés?, es sólo una profecía si?, sólo eso. Puede o no, ser verdad.**

**Sí ya sé Claudia, pero si es verdad… tenemos que prepararnos, pero no estoy segura de querer separarme de ustedes tan fácilmente y rápido, la última vez que lo hicimos… bueno ya sabés.**

**Naty por favor, no pienses en eso si?, no hay que preocuparse, ésta gente fue elegida entre un montón por Dumblendore, para cuidarlas y sé que son las correctas.**

**Está bien pero mandame una lechuza todos los días ehh? dijo Natalia entre risas y sollozos.**

**Vamos no llores, que dentro de poco llega Marcos.**

**Natalia sonrió y se secó las lágrimas que por poco resbalan por su cara.**

**En ese momento Cinthia se acercó a sus hermanas, se sentó al lado de Natalia y con un brazo la abrazó a Claudia y con el otro a su melliza.**

**Luego de un rato, volvieron al comedor.**

**Ya está? preguntó Ginny con una sonrisa.**

**Sí, ya está respondió Natalia.**

**Levantamos la mesa? preguntó Cinthia a Claudia.**

**Sí claro respondió ésta.**

**Las tres usaron sus varitas y en un segundo todo estaba limpio y reluciente.**

**¡Listo! dijeron las tres.**

**¡Huaw!! Que rápido comentó Fred a George y Ron.**

**Natalia no me traés la campera del auto? le preguntó Claudia.**

**Sí, está bien le contestó.**

**Natalia salió de la casa y Fred la siguió, parecía nervioso.**

**Ehh!! Natalia la llamó un tanto atrás de ella.**

**Si? le respondió.**

**Quería hablar con vos, si puede ser le dijo.**

**Sí claro, que… pasa algo?.**

**No,… bueno quería pedirte disculpas por lo que dije de vos anoche, es que yo no me las imaginaba así, en ningún momento pensé que iban a ser así,… bueno así de bonitas y simpáticas dijo medio sonrojado.**

**Natalia como única respuesta, le apoyó una mano en el hombro y le dio un lindo beso en la mejilla.**

**En ese momento llegaron de la nada Charlie y Bill, quienes arruinaron todo.**

**Muy bien, Fredy!! Lo cargó Charlie.**

**Miralo vos al Fredy comentó Bill y con Charlie se rieron.**

**Son tus hermanos mayores no? le preguntó Natalia a Fred.**

**Sí, son ellos dijo Fred con los dientes apretados de la rabia.**

**Hola dijo Natalia.**

**Hola respondió Bill amablemente y le dio la mano.**

**Buenos días le dijo Charlie y también le dio la mano.**

**Es tu novia Fred? Ella es Angelina? preguntó Bill y Fred casi lo asesina con la mirada.**

**No soy la novia de Fred, y mucho menos soy Angelina respondió Natalia casi riendo me llamo Natalia Sunders.**

**Tú eres una de las Sunders? preguntó Charlie entre avergonzado y sorprendido.**

**Natalia asintió con la cabeza y los hermanos mayores de Fred, desearon que los trague la tierra.**

**Discúlpanos, no sabíamos se excusó Bill.**

**No se hagan problema dijo Natalia y agregó Son Charlie y Bill no?.**

**Sí le respondieron.**

**Vamos a buscar la campera de tu hermana? preguntó Fred a Natalia, empujándola con la mano por la espalda, queriéndola llevar rápido hacia otro lado.**

**Sí vamos.**

**Quieren estar solos Fred? dijo Bill al oído de Fred.**

**Cállate idiota lo empujó Fred.**

**Natalia y Fred se alejaron unos metros.**

**Discúlpalos…**

**No está bien Fred, no hay problema, yo no tenía que haberte dado el beso dijo Natalia y bajó la cabeza, Fred se la levantó tomándole con la mano el mentón y la miró fijamente un ratito, porque en ese momento llegaron Cinthia y George.**

**Qué hacen solos? preguntó Cinthia y le hizo una cara a George y éste se rió.**

**Nosotros… nada y ustedes? le contestó Natalia.**

**Los está llamando mamá dijo George y luego se dirigió a Natalia las quiere presentar y comentó saben qué??, Bill se quedó tarado con Claudia!! No saben como la mira!!!. **

**Sí acá hay algo, mmm!!, y Bill es lindo pensó en voz alta Cinthia y le dijo a Natalia le hacemos gancho??.**

**Siii!!, pero después nos va a matar! le respondió su hermana.**

**Bueno pero lo hecho hecho está o no? le contestó Cinthia y pusieron una sonrisa maliciosa.**

**Vamos? preguntó Natalia después de unos minutos.**

**Todos asintieron.**

**Natalia se encaminó hacia la casa con George y Cinthia, pero Fred la agarró del brazo y le dijo:**

**A mi no me molestó el beso.**

**Natalia le sonrió y lo miró con dulzura por unos minutos, agarró la campera de su hermana y juntos alcanzaron a George y Cinthia.**

**¡Que bueno que llegaron chicos! dijo el señor Weasly.**

**Ellos son mis dos hijos mayores, Bill y Charlie los presentó la señora Weasly señalándolos.**

**Sí, ya nos presentamos dijo Natalia y sonrió.**

**Cómo? no entendió Claudia.**

**Cuando fui a buscar tú campera.**

**Ahh, sí se acordó. **

**Todos se sentaron en los sillones y en la mesa(eran un montón), y conversaban animadamente luego de despedirse del señor y la señora Weasly que se iban.**

**Bueno creo que ya me voy anunció Claudia mirando el reloj.**

**Por qué te vas? le preguntó Bill, ya interesado en Claudia.**

**Tengo volver a América y arreglar papeles sobre las mellizas le respondió.**

**No podés esperar hasta la tarde, digo, así nos conocemos mejor le dijo Bill.**

**Bien, me quedo… comenzó Claudia después de pensarlo, pero Natalia la interrumpió.**

**Ella se queda si vos la acompañás a la noche hasta América.**

**Natalia!!! le dijo su hermana.**

**Que!!, no vas a ir sola hasta allá con la amenaza que vivimos los magos no? le dijo Cinthia.**

**Bueno, trato hecho dijo Bill, le dio la mano a Natalia y todos se rieron.**

* * *

**Chau Natyblack15.**


	4. Dos Sunders mas

Antes que nada una disculpa por tardar tanto en publicar, lo que pasa es que no me acordaba como subir el documento, jejeje, pero ahora ya tengo quien me ayude así que tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible.

**Naty**

* * *

**Dos Sunders más.**

Ya había pasado una semana de la llegada de las mellizas a la casa de los Weasly y salvo, la llegada de Bill y Charlie, la partida de Claudia y las peleas constantes entre Fred y Natalia no había sucedida nada más.

Era una mañana soleada y calurosa, los señores Weasley no estaban en la casa, Percy estudiaba en su cuarto, Ginny practicaba hechizos con Charlie afuera, Cinthia y Fred hablaban con Bill, Ron escribía una carta, aparentemente a Hermione, porque Natalia y George pasaban a cada rato y lograban leer pequeñas líneas.

Ya déjenlo en paz! dijo Bill entre risas por la forma en que se paseaban Natalia y George por atrás de Ron.

Natalia y George se acercaron al grupito de él:

Es para Hermione contó George y abrazó a Natalia con un brazo por la espalda no amiga?.

Sí, le pregunta cuando va a venir! siguió Natalia.

Pero eso solo leyeron y dieron más que cien vueltas? preguntó Fred frunciendo el entrecejo.

El trabajo de un profesional es "trabajar con cautela" dijo George y Fred apretó en labio inferior con el superior como diciendo ¡QUE HAMBRE!.

Cinthia se acercó a Ron y se sentó a su lado.

Te gusta Hermione verdad? le preguntó en voz baja.

No sé dijo Ron nervioso.

Bueno según Dumblendore, se llevan como perros y gatos, pero cada vez que uno se sienta al lado del otro empiezan a temblar, y eso es buena señal! le contó Cinthia.

Buena señal de qué? preguntó Ron aún más nervioso y sabiendo a que se refería Cinthia.

¡No te hagas el tonto!. Harían linda pareja!.

No digas pavadas Cinthia! le dijo Ron y se fue a su cuarto.

Qué pasó? preguntó Fred y se sentó a la derecha de Cinthia.

Qué le dijiste? preguntó George intrigado pero de buena forma, y se sentó a su izquierda.

Le dijiste "Buena Señal" no? le dijo Natalia que ya entendía todo.

Sii! se rió Cinthia.

Qué es "Buena Señal"? preguntaron los gemelos frunciendo el entrecejo.

Buena señal es como decir que Hermione y Ron tienen actitudes que dan a entender que son más que buenos amigos explicó Natalia, mientras Cinthia asentía con la cabeza.

Ahh! Ya entiendo dijo Fred y se levantó.

Entonces dijo George no hay que dejar pasar esta buena señal no? y los cuatro sonrieron con malicia.

Que grupo que arman ehh! dijo Charlie que entraba junto con Ginny.

Nosotros? dijeron los cuatro y pusieron cara de ángel.

Cinthia me acompañás a cambiarme? le preguntó Natalia a su melliza que voy a comprar!.

Yo te acompaño! le dijo Fred.

No, dejá voy sola le respondió Natalia y sonrió negando con la cabeza.

Dale vamos! dijo Cinthia a donde vas a comprar?.

No sé, yo voy con Percy.

Las dos subieron las escaleras y agarraron a Ginny de la mano para que las acompañara.

Ehh! Fred eras capaz de acompañar a Natalia a cambiarse? le preguntó Bill codeando a Charlie.

Sí, claro respondió Fred igual que vos darles esas clases a Fleur no?.

No es lo mismo le dijo Bill.

Qué diferencia hay? preguntó George defendiendo a su gemelo.

Que Fred le iba a enseñar cortesía inglesa a Natalia y Bill le enseñó Lengua inglesa a Fleur dijo Percy que bajaba las escaleras.

Sí, le enseñaba SU lengua inglesa comentó Ron que venia atrás de Percy.

Muy Buena Ron! Lo festejaron los gemelos y aplaudieron.

Justo en ese momento bajaban las chicas.

Qué pasó? preguntaron y los 6 dejaron de reír para mirarlas.

Las dos estaban muy bien vestidas como siempre, pero ésta vez parecían perfectas _muggles_.

Natalia tenía un pantalón de jean y una remera-musculosa en rojo y negro, Cinthia tenía una pollera de jean tableada con una musculosa en verde. Estaban muy bonitas y las remeras le marcaban el pecho que no era despreciable por lo que los gemelos prestaron más atención a las chicas.

Parecen chicas _muggles_! dijo George, mientras Natalia se sentaba a su lado.

Seee! dijo Fred y Cinthia puso los ojos en blanco.

Nos vas a acompañar al final Percy? preguntó Cinthia.

Sí, ahora las acompaño; vayan sacando sus escobas le dijo Percy y Fred, George y Ron se echaron a reír.

Vos volar? dijeron a Percy.

Chicas, que mal las veo! dijo Ron.

Bueno se ríen tanto, vayan ustedes dijo Ginny.

Ahí está, vayan ustedes dijo Bill con una sonrisa cómplice.

Si, si, si, yo le doy permiso vayan dijo Percy.

Que? dijeron los cuatros juntos.

Yo con Fred no voy! dijo Natalia.

Yo con ella menos! dijo Fred de la misma forma.

Que querés decir? empezó a discutir Natalia.

Aparte, quién me lleva? gritó Cinthia antes de que Fred le contestara a su hermana no tengo escoba! Se me rompió cuando llegamos, bueno me la rompieron!

Ahh! cierto dijo Natalia pensativa.

Y entonces? preguntó Ron.

Uno de los gemelos la va a tener que llevar dijo Charlie.

Yo les presto la Saeta que capaz es más resistente ofreció Natalia.

Mi Barredora esta fallada y sólo yo la puedo hacer volar dijo Fred y se paró al lado de Natalia.

La única que queda sos vos George dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

Y sus escobas? Por qué no se las prestan?dijo George nervioso dirigiéndose a Ron y Ginny.

Y en qué vamos nosotros? le respondieron.

Y ustedes? preguntó Cinthia a Bill y Charlie.

Acordate linda , que nosotros nos aparecimos y sólo trajimos nuestra ropa y la varita le dijo Bill.

Sí, así que preparate George le dijo Fred y le guiñó un ojo Natalia.

Ahora traigo la escoba dijo Natalia y luego dirigiéndose a Fred me acompañás y depaso agarrás tu escobas?.

Sí, vamos.

(Natalia y Fred se llevaban bastante mal pero siempre sabían cuando unirse).

Cuando llegaron al cuarto de los gemelos que ahora ocupaban las mellizas:

Vos creés que puede llegar haber en algo entre George y Cinthia? le preguntó Natalia mientras sacaba la Saeta de Fuego del armario.

Puede ser, supongo le respondió él y la ayudó a correr un mueble que trataba de acomodar pero van a necesitar un empujoncito no?.

Sí! le dijo ella y cambiando un poco de tema, Cómo es Howarts y el Cuartel General, me dijeron que el año pasado estuvieron viviendo allí verdad?.

Sí! le respondió él y luego agregó Hogwarts es un castillo inmenso, con unos jardines grandes y un lago donde habitan sirenas, aunque es algo frío en invierno, sombrío y misterioso en varias habitaciones.

Y la Orden?.

La Orden es una casa antigua y muy desordenada, de varias habitaciones, perteneció a los Black en sus mejores tiempos.

Ahh!.

Hablando de Howarts a qué casa crees que vas a pertenecer? le preguntó Fred, mientras Natalia salía de la habitación seguida de él y cerraba la puerta.

Yo creo que en Gryffindor y eso espero aunque dudo por Cinthia le respondió la chica y Fred frunció el entrecejo.

Porque dudas por Cinthia? inquirió.

Cinthia es muy valiente y no dudo eso, pero es muy inteligente también y no sé que pesa más, aunque no ha demostrado mucho su inteligencia acá le explicaba Natalia mientras bajaban la escalera.

Por qué tardaron tanto? preguntó Cinthia.

Eso qué estaban haciendo? dijo George.

Y…buscando las escobas les respondió Natalia en tono burlón y con los ojos cruzados.

­-Ahh! Pensamos otra cosa comentó Ron.

Bueno basta, tomá George la escoba, que vamos a practicar con Cinthia indicó Natalia.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa para ver; menos Natalia, George y Cinthia.

Natalia montó su escoba y dio un golpe en el piso, se elevó unos metros y luego bajó de nuevo.

Es muy fácil, pero tené cuidado con lo que pensás, le puse un hechizo contra malos sentimientos explicó Natalia después te cuento lo que le paso a Marcos!.

Ahh! Esta bien le dijo George y subió a la escoba.

Dio una patada en el piso, se elevó unos metros y salió a volar. Dio unas cuantas vueltas y luego volvió.

Muy bien George! lo felicitó Natalia y después se dirigió a Cinthia sube ahora y probamos con vos encima.

Que? dijo Cinthia haciéndose la tonta.

Dale Cinthia! dijo Fred George no muerde.

Hacete el gracioso le reprochó ella.

Cinthia subió de costado a la escoba y George se sentó bien pero atrás de ella, ambos tomaron la punta de la escoba para sostenerse, pero el gemelo tuvo que inclinarse sobre Cinthia porque no llegaba.

Fred, Ron, Ginny, Percy, Bill y Charlie reían con ganas, pero Natalia trataba de contener la risa.

Bi-Bi-Bien empezó entre risas.

Dale Natalia! No te rías le gritó su melliza.

Bueno, ahora tienen que dar el golpe en el piso los dos JUNTOS y a la misma vez indicó Natalia.

1, 2, 3 contó Fred y George pegó una patada al suelo antes que Cinthia, lo que hizo que se elevara la parte en la que estaba sentado él y no la de ella.

¡Bajá George! le dijo Bill y éste volvió al suelo (Cinthia estaba a punto de caerse).

Bueno va de nuevo! dijo Percy.

1, 2,3 contó Natalia pero ésta vez la que pegó en el piso fue Cinthia y no George.

Pónganse de acuerdo! gritaron Ginny y Ron.

Así estuvieron un bien rato, era imposible hacerlos poner de acuerdo, pues ellos no querían viajar juntos.

Pero delen, no pueden ser tan tontos! se harto Natalia.

Eso, es tan difícil que se pongan de acuerdo! dijo Fred y se acercó a Natalia.

Bueno, inténtenlo ustedes entonces! gritaron Cinthia y George y bajaron de la escoba.

Delen, demuéstrenle como se hace! Los animaron Bill y Charlie.

Natalia miró a Fred como diciendo "vamos?" y ambos montaron la escoba de igual forma que Cinthia y George.

1, 2, 3 susurró Natalia.

Los dos se elevaron unos metros y bajaron de nuevo.

Vieron es re-fácil le dijo Fred a los otros 2 mellizos.

Cómo hicieron? preguntó Ron.

Nos pusimos de acuerdo le contestó Natalia.

Que raro! Le dijo él pensativo.

Bueno, entonces que Fred lleve a Cinthia propuso George.

No, porque Fred es más pesado que vos, por poco, pero más pesado explicó Percy y Natalia es más pesada que Cinthia, como para que la lleves tú, entonces Cinthia y vos sí o sí van juntos.

Bueno, vamos de nuevo se resignó ella y George la siguió.

Montaron la escoba y dijeron 1, 2, 3 y ésta vez los dos pudieron despegar.

Bravo, por fin gritaban todos desde abajo.

Bueno, bajen que luego nos vamos dijo Natalia.

Ahh! No! dijo George.

Ahora nos vamos! afirmó Cinthia.

Si, esta bien dijeron Fred, Natalia, Ron y Ginny y fueron a buscar sus escobas.

Luego de unos minutos volvieron, montaron las escobas y se fueron luego de despedirse y preguntar que traían para comer.

Fred iba dirigiendo la caravana, seguido de Natalia, George y Cinthia y a los costados de éstos Ron y Ginny.

Falta mucho? preguntó Cinthia a George.

No, no falta mucho le respondió pero sostente bien si?

Sí, gracias! le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Síganme! gritó Fred después de un rato y bajó casi en picada, cerca de unos árboles.

Natalia hizo lo mismo y los demás la siguieron.

Cuando aterrizaron, guardaron las escobas en un bulto de pasto al que Cinthia hizo un hechizo de invisibilidad.

Caminaron un poco hasta la ciudad, pues era muy peligroso que los vieran _muggles_ y mas aún que sean descubiertos por mortífagos.

Que lindo que es por acá! comentó Cinthia.

Sí, y todavía no conocen Londres, aún estamos en las afueras le explicó Fred.

Natalia se acercó a Fred, pues estaba hablando con Ron.

Que tal el vuelo? preguntó a George y a su melliza.

Bastante bueno comentó él salvo las patadas e insultos.

Fue sin querer y aparte no te insulté empezó a discutir Cinthia.

Che! Paren que los que discutimos acá somos nosotros les dijo Fred y Natalia se rió.

Eso! Los que viven diciendo que no se peleen Fred y Natalia son ustedes o no? les dijo Ron.

Bueno lo único que falta es que no nos dejen pelear! dijo George.

Cuando se calmaron y Natalia y Ginny pararon de reír, entraron en la calle principal, donde había bastantes personas comprando por todas partes.

Se escuchaba música y las mellizas comenzaron a tararear una canción junto con Ginny que los chicos no conocían.

Ya cállense explotaron Fred, George y Ron a la vez y las chicas siguieron más fuerte.

Basta que hay mucha gente! dijo Ron sonrojándose de la vergüenza y Natalia lo tomó del hombro y siguió tarareando.

Nosotros nos vamos por acá!- dijo Fred y agarró a sus hermanos tratando de alejarse de las chicas.

Nos piensan dejar solas? dijo Cinthia.

_El señor Weasley se va a enojar y la señora Weasley los va a castigar_ cantaba Natalia haciéndose la tonta, lo que hizo pensar a los chicos.

Hacemos un trato propuso George ustedes se callan y nosotros nos quedamos con ustedes¿ está?.

Y qué ganamos nosotros? dijo Cinthia y frunció el entrecejo.

El que nos quedemos con ustedes le dijo Fred.

Eso no es una ganancia es un castigo dijo Natalia y Fred se le acercó.

Estar con nosotros es un privilegio que muy pocas chicas tienen le dijo Fred y se le acercó tanto que tocó su nariz con la de ella.

Y el suyo estar con las brujas más importantes del momento le dijo Natalia con la misma voz desafiante y agrandada de Fred sin correrse ni moverse de la forma en que Fred se le había acercado.

Se dejan de pelear! dijo Ginny y separó a Natalia de Fred parecen niños chiquitos!.

Cinthia, George y Ron reían tapándose la boca.

Pensamos que dentro de poco venía el beso! dijo Ron y Natalia y Fred lo miraron con cara de asesinarlo pero él no hizo ni el más mínimo gesto de miedo.

Siguieron caminando un buen rato y ninguno de los cuatro mellizos se hablaba, tal vez por vergüenza o sólo por un enojo.

Natalia, Cinthia y Ginny entraron en una tienda para comprar la comida y los chicos se pusieron a hablar.

Yo pensé que Natalia se iba a correr cuando me acerqué tanto a ella! comentó Fred.

Sí, estuvo bueno! dijo Ron y sonrió.

Cuando le hiciste lo mismo a Angelina ella se corrió al instante comentó George.

Sí, es verdad dijo Ron me contó Lee lo que le habías hecho.

Ese Lee no se calla la boca ehh! dijo Ginny que había escuchado todo.

Por qué siempre escuchas todo? dijo George enojado.

Porque siempre hablan sin fijarse! dijo Ginny de igual forma y le dijo a Fred dijo Natalia que le des el dinero _muggle!_.

Por qué no vino ella le dijo él.

Porque tiene que pagar, dame la plata.

Fred le dio el dinero y Ginny se fue.

Luego de un rato las chicas salieron de la tienda con varias bolsas que Cinthia hizo que cargaran los varones.

Volvieron al campo en donde estaban las escobas y se fueron de la misma forma en que habían llegado.

Cuando aterrizaron, caminaron hacia la casa con las escobas en las manos, pero se encontraron con griteríos de una chica y otros de Percy.

Natalia y Cinthia corrieron y los demás las siguieron, cuando llegaron a la casa, Natalia se paró en seco y dijo con el entrecejo fruncido:

Qué hacés acá?...

Qué haces acá? preguntó Natalia gritando, pero nadie le hizo caso.

(Nota: la chica era un tanto más alta que las mellizas, de pelo negro y ojos verdes, delgada y muy bonita)

Los demás llegaron un ratito después, pues traían las escobas y las bolsas.

Bill y Charlie caminaron hacia ellos.

Qué pasó? pregunto Fred mientras le daba algunas bolsas a Bill.

No sabemos, estábamos adentro, escuchamos gritos y cuando salimos, ya estaban discutiendo explicó Charlie.

Hace rato que están así, pero no sabemos por qué siguió Bill ni siquiera sabemos quien es!.

Cinthia y Natalia no sabían que hacer, ellas sabían quien era esa chica.

En ese momento Percy y la muchacha sacaron las varitas en señal de duelo.

Lo va a matar susurró Natalia y corrió junto con su hermana hacia ellos con varitas en mano.

Basta ya está! gritó Cinthia y apuntó a Percy _Accio Varita_!.

YESSICA! gritó Natalia e hizo lo mismo que Cinthia (a la chica) Qué pasó?.

Este chico, dice que ustedes están a cargo de él. Eso es verdad? preguntó la chica a Natalia.

Sí, es verdad…

Eso es imposible. Me dijeron que las iban a cuidar un matrimonio responsable… siguió la chica algo altiva y ofendida.

Y… es verdad le dijo Cinthia.

Y como puede este idiota siguió la chica pero Percy la interrumpió.

Yo no soy ningún idiota le dijo ofendido.

Como puede ser que este tarado diga continuó ella y Percy se ofendió aún más que está a cargo de ustedes?.

Porque lo estoy contestó Percy pero aparte a vos que te importa? Quien sos para preguntar quien esta a cargo y quien no?.

Yessica, no le dijiste quien sos? preguntó Cinthia algo sorprendida y dijo en voz baja Que raro siempre quiere que la gente sepa a que familia pertenece!

Sos una estúpida le dijo Natalia a Yessica Percy ella es…

Soy Yessica Sunders, hermana mayor de las mellizas respondió ésta.

Uhhh! se escuchó que dijeron a coro los demás ( Fred, George, Ron…).

Vos sos… empezó Percy.

Sí, soy una Sunders le dijo Yessica.

Lo siento mucho, yo no sabía, ni siquiera me habías dicho tu nombre! se disculpó Percy en un silencio profundo que se había producido.

Esta bien, yo también lo siento le dijo Yessica y le dio la mano aún ofendida.

Escuchen, yo no quiero arruinar esta linda escena ni nada por el estilo, pero ¿qué vamos a comer? dijo Ron y todos rieron.

Es verdad, Yessica nos ayudas a cocinar, es que no creo que ellos sepan cocinar! dijo Cinthia.

Si queremos morir intoxicados dijo Natalia y los otros se echaron a reír, pero ella se quedó muy seria no estoy mintiendo!

NATALIA! Le gritaron sus hermanas pero ella se limitó a levantar los hombros.

Natalia, Percy, Fred, George, Ron y Ginny se quedaron afuera, los demás entraron a la casa acompañando a conocer a Yessica.

Ella es Yessica? preguntó Ginny con el entrecejo fruncido.

Sí respondió Natalia un poco enojada Que tonta que es! Como no va avisar que va a venir! Y arma semejante escándalo!.

Como no te diste cuenta que era una Sunders! dijo Fred a Percy es igual a Natalia y a Cinthia!

Sí, es la única igualita a nosotras, lamentablemente dijo Natalia nada más, que yo tengo el pelo negro ondulado y ellas dos lacio, y los otros tres son rubios.

Para, o sea, que si yo sé contar dijo George pensativo son seis hermanos y no cinco como pensábamos.

Sí, exacto le respondió Natalia.

Entonces están… comenzó Ron vos, Cinthia, Marcos, Yessica, Claudia y…

Y Mariana terminó Natalia.

Y ella como es? preguntó Percy.

Es dos años menor que Claudia, es alta, rubia, de ojos verdes igual que todos nosotros contó Natalia.

Va a venir? preguntó Ginny.

No, dijo que nos tenía preparado una sorpresa le respondió Natalia.

Vos qué crees es? dijo George.

Creo que va a ser la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras este año en Hogwarts dijo Natalia según las pistas que conseguimos con Cinthia y Marcos.

Pero, tiene 22 años entonces no? preguntó Percy y Natalia asintió es muy joven como para enseñar en Hogwarts y más aún semejante materia.

Sí, es muy chica, pero muy buena bruja, eficaz y atenta, y no lo digo porque sea mi hermana dijo Natalia y vos más que tus hermanos deberías de saberlo, perteneciendo a la Orden.

Percy se quedó callado, sabía que Natalia tenía razón.

Los chicos se quedaron hablando, pero Percy se fue adentro.

Ahora que se fue, vieron como miraba Percy a Yessica, después de la pelea! comentó Fred.

Cómo hacés para fijarte siempre los que los demás no se fijan! le dijo Natalia y Fred la miro mal, pero Natalia le devolvió la mirada.

Te acordás le dijo Ginny a Natalia, pero para que todos escucharan cuando me describiste a Yessica en la carpa y yo te dije que era muy parecida a Percy y que se iban a llevar bien; bueno nos equivocamos bastante.

Aunque no sé dijo George pensativo y en ese momento se apareció Cinthia en el medio del grupo dejaste solos a Percy y Yessica de nuevo?

Están con Bill y Charlie dijo Cinthia.

Entonces están solos, Bill y Charlie, van hacer lo que sea para que se peleen y ellos se diviertan dijo Fred.

Bueno, igual están hablando del Ministerio, me echaron comentó Cinthia yo no sé para que se pelean si ahora son los mejores amigos.

Fue sólo una pelea de autoridad no? dijo Ron una pavada, porque sólo Percy es tan agrandado para decir las cosas, y por lo que vi, perdón, pero Yessica es igual.

No hay problema le dijo Natalia.

Tenés razón Ron le dijo Cinthia y se sentó en medio de él y de Fred si Percy no lo hubiese dicho de esa forma y Yessica no fuese tan orgullosa no hubiese pasado nada.

Me quieren decir¿ por qué siempre nos vamos por las ramas? pregunto Natalia.

Sí, y justo que George iba decir algo inteligente por primera vez en su vida! comentó Ginny.

Chicas esto no es irse por las ramas! dijo Cinthia disculpá George¿Qué ibas a decir?.

Ahh! pensó el gemelo y luego se acordó que cuando Bill llegó con Charlie, antes de que fuéramos a buscar a Natalia y Fred, Claudia de peleó con él, no como Yessica y Percy, pero se pelearon y después charlaron animadamente toda la tarde y quien sabe lo que haya pasado en el viaje de vuelta a América esto lo dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

George! le gritaron Cinthia y Ginny.

Qué? Acuérdense que Bill llegó tres días después y no creo que tarde tanto apareciéndose dijo Fred y Natalia se rió.

(NOTA: ella estaba acostumbrada a que Marcos hablara en ese "doble sentido" así que no le importaba mucho, por eso se reía).

Ginny y las mellizas se fueron adentro, pues Natalia iba a responder una carta de Claudia e iba a escribir a los señores Weasley que había llegado Yessica.

Los gemelos y Ron, por su parte, se quedaron debatiendo que podía haber pasado entre Bill y Claudia.

…

Cinthia, no viste a Gipsy? preguntó Natalia.

No, no la vi le respondió su hermana.

Preguntale a los chicos, ellos saben todo siempre le recomendó Ginny y ella le hizo caso.

Cuando salió los tres seguían hablando de Bill y Charlie, Yessica y Percy.

De que hablan?les preguntó.

De que los únicos que se pelearon al conocerse y todavía se llevan mal, son ustedes dijo Ron señalándola a ella y a Fred.

Quién dijo que nos llevamos mal? preguntó Natalia, pero ni ella se creía.

Supongo que nuestras peleas! dijo Fred como dando una opción.

Gracias Fred! le reprochó Natalia y preguntó A qué había venido yo?... Ahh sí, no vieron mi lechuza?

No! dijeron los tres sin darle importancia.

Bueno, me van a tener que ayudar a buscarla, la necesito! les dijo Natalia.

Por qué nosotros? preguntó Fred y se levantó.

Porque sí le dijo Natalia.

Yo no! dijo él.

Vos sí! le respondió ella y lo agarró y arrastró hasta la puerta seguida de los otros dos.

Cuando se disponían a entrar a la casa se escuchó una voz:

Buscabas esto linda?.

Un chico rubio, delgado, de ojos verdes, muy guapo y alto como los gemelos encaminaba hacia ellos con una escoba en la mano izquierda y una lechuza grande, blanca y marrón claro, en el hombro derecho.

MARCOS! gritó Natalia y corrió hacia su hermano.

Él la abrazó, levantándola un poco del suelo. Ni bien la bajó Natalia frunció el entrecejo:

Pensé que ibas a venir con Yessica o Mariana! le dijo pero, que bueno que estás acá, Vení que te presento.

No vine con Yessica porque no la soporto, ni volando, y Mariana está re ocupada, dijo que no iba a venir le contó el chico.

Sí, ya nos dijo.

Natalia y Marcos se encaminaron hacia Ron y los gemelos, y cuando llegaron ella los presentó:

Chicos, él es mi hermano Marcos.

Hola! dijo Marcos y les dio la mano ustedes deben ser los gemelos Fred y George y vos Ron verdad? Natalia y Cinthia me hablaron de ustedes, pero claro por cartas, un gusto conocerlos.

Sí dijo Fred las chicas también nos hablaron de vos…

Dicen que juegas al Quiddich verdad? terminó George.

Si es verdad, y ustedes también no? peguntó Marcos.

Ya van a poder hablar de esas cosas, ahora hay que presentarte Marcos! le dijo Natalia y los hizo entrar, pero antes dijo Me podés dar mi lechuza.

Sí tomá dijo Marcos y le dio la lechuza es insoportable y sólo la tuve 5 minutos!

Ja, Ja dijo Natalia, pero los chicos se reían Vamos de una vez! los chicos la siguieron.

Cuando entraron:

Por fin llegaste! le dijo Yessica a Marcos, como retándolo.

Marcos! lo saludó Cinthia y lo abrazó como estás?

Hola bebé, bien y vos? le contestó él y Cinthia le guiñó un ojo, haciéndole saber que estaba "todo bien".

Marcos, ellos son Bill y Charlie… dijo Natalia.

Hola los saludó Marcos y los chicos lo saludaron con la mano (Nota: ni un levantarse che! Que mal educados jajajaja).

El es Percy siguió Natalia.

Hola le dijo Percy y Marcos le dio la mano.

Y ella es Ginny terminó Natalia.

Hola Ginny! dijo Marcos y la saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

Hola! le dijo ella que lindo conocerte!.

Las mellizas y los gemelos se rieron, pero Ron explotaba de la rabia.

* * *

No se te olvide dejar **Review**! no es difiicil!

Que esten bien y un gran abrazo.

** Naty**


End file.
